Moments Captured In Time
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist drabbles
1. Frozen Moment

**Well, I've got Code Lyoko drabbles, but I decided to challenge myself to not only do one drabble, but two! One for Code Lyoko, one for FullMetal Alchemist. Yes, enjoy.**

**Prompt: Picture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist

* * *

**

It was just a picture, it didn't really mean anything. So what if it was the very first picture they'd ever taken together? It was only a small piece of paper that captured that moment in time and frozen forever. But it was _this_ frozen moment that he chose to carry around with him day in and day out. Ever since she'd seen it flutter out of the pocket of his uniform as he shrugged it on that hot summer day she'd been thinking about that little slip of paper and what it meant. But it was just a picture.


	2. Night Noises

**Yeah... RoyAi! I'm a little bit attached to that pairing, but you can't say that this prompt didn't scream Roy at you. Just one more before I'm all caught up to the current prompt!**

**Prompt: Dark Instinct**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

The noises of the night bring him out of his dreams. He knows it's only a tree rattling against the window, or Hayate whimpering in a dream of his own, but he can't shake the instinct that wakes him and pulls his fingers together whether he's wearing his gloves or not. Instinct drilled into him in order to protect his life years back are still strong enough to pull him from the soundest of slumbers should some ominous sound beg for his attention. It's hard to sleep when he's constantly being awakened, but it's always easier when she's with him.


	3. Paperwork?

**This is a prompt from my friend Triangular Prism (.net/u/2349097/) It's not really a drabble but it's here anyway because it's super short. **

**Prompt: Hawkeye vs Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. A document mix-up and incriminating evidence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist! **

* * *

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye frowned as she looked at the papers on her desk. She'd been too sick the day before to do much more than lay curled up on her bed with thirteen blankets and her faithful pup, Black Hayate, who had been thoroughly confused by his master's sudden change in behavior.

"Havoc," She croaked, her voice not fully recovered from whatever virus had attacked her, "What is this?"

"Paperwork?" Havoc answered, confused. He thought he'd done a pretty good job organizing the paperwork in her absence.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at him.

Havoc squirmed inwardly, but was saved from answering, or rather, opening and closing his mouth uselessly while his emergency stash of good excuses took a vacation, by the arrival of Warrant Officer Falman and Master Sergeant Fuery.

"Good morning sirs, good to see you're feeling better Hawkeye." Fuery greeted.

"Good morning." Hawkeye replied, her unimpressed glare weakening as she turned to the new arrivals, "You wouldn't happen to know just why Edward's latest report is on my desk and not on the Colonel's desk where it belongs?"

"Edward actually turned in a report?" Havoc asked, first Hawkeye missing work, now Edward cooperating, Havoc was going to start looking for flying pigs soon.

"Havoc dealt with a lot of the paperwork yesterday." Falman stated, "Breda filed it all, but that wouldn't explain Edward's misplaced report."

"Thanks for throwing a brother under the bus." Havoc grumbled as Hawkeye's glare once again found him.

"Bring me all the paperwork from yesterday." Hawkeye ordered, before sighing and turning to sift through the rest of her stack of paperwork from the day before. Havoc nodded hastily and scrambled from the room, taking Master Sergeant Fuery with him.

Twenty minutes later Havoc and Fuery returned with a large pile of paperwork each. Hawkeye groaned inwardly, having found that a good half of her pile was actually supposed to go to the other officers in the office.

"Whatever isn't correct will have to be re-done." Hawkeye stated half an hour later when all of the paperwork had been sorted into two piles, correctly completed paperwork, and incorrectly completed paperwork.

Havoc groaned, eyeing his large stack of incorrect paperwork.

"Put this on the Colonel's desk, I'll go get today's paperwork." Hawkeye said, ignoring groans from her office mates.


End file.
